Under the Moonlight
by Black Lumina Enchantress
Summary: OneShot. Set a few months after the movie, Louis is eager to start his new life with Lyla and Evan. Louis and Lyla spend a few special and intimate moments together, for the first time in ten years


"So none of this strikes you as odd, brother? You find this girl after ten years, and all of a sudden you're prepared to move in with her? An' begin raisin' a kid?"

"He's no just a kid, Marshall, he's our kid."

"Yeah, a kid you've never known, Lou. Oh but wait a minute…she don't know him either, does she?"

"Why do you have to judge everything Marshall? Why can't you just let it be? We'll be fine?"

"Oh… I'm sure you will. But what about the band, brother? You're the one who wanted us back together. Remember?"

"I'm stayin' with the band. I don't quit on my music, Marsh."

"Oh, is tha' right? Then what do you call that ten-year hiatus you _and _your girl took?"

Louis finally drew his attention away from the bag he was packing to look up at his brother. "Shut up," he said with a grin. Marshall laughed and asked, "So wha' exactly is your plan now, Louis?"

"We're stayin' in New York for one thing. I spoke with Lyla this mornin'… she's settling all of the legal shit with the Child Services guy today. By tomorrow he'll be ours again," Louis said with a smile.

"That so?" asked Marshall. Louis nodded, his eyes sparkling with happiness and excitement. "I'm pleased for you then."

Louis smiled to himself, a few moments of silence exchanging between he and his brother. All Louis could think of was new life he was about to begin; he had finally found Lyla—he had a son.

It had been two months since the concert in the park—two months since all their lives had finally come together as one—just as it always should have been. Excitement was hardly the word to describe Louis's feelings towards the situation. He was so looking forward to the fact that Lyla had even bought an apartment, with enough room for all of them. And she was there right now, waiting for him.

"So what's this kid really like?" Marshall asked. "Some sort of musical genius, eh? Like that kid in the park?"

"Marshall, he _was_ that kid in the park," Louis said rolling his eyes at Marshall's absentmindedness. "And could you maybe try callin' him by his name?"

"Right, ehm…"

"_Evan_."

"Evan!" he repeated with a snap of his finger, committing it to memory.

"Right," said Louis, picking up his bag and guitar. "I'm off, then. Got to go meet Lyla and _Evan_." He looked back at Marshall, sarcastically reminding him of Evan's name.

Marshall laughed. "Good luck to you, baby bro."

Louis smiled once more before turning and walking out the door of his brother's apartment. Arriving at his new apartment, Louis found that all the building's elevators were all in use. Completely impatient, Louis decided to take the stairs—or rather, run up the stairs—to the top floor. He didn't want to waist any more time. It was already late—nearly ten o'clock—and Louis had waited long enough already.

He made it to his front door, slightly out of breath, but just as excited. He dug his keys out of his pocket and let himself in, walking past the threshold of his brand new life. Louis was soon greeted by Lyla, poking her head around the corner to see him; a smile lighting up her face. Louis put down his bags as Lyla jumped into his arms and into a loving kiss. She pulled away, leaning her head against his chest, with her arms wrapped tightly around him. "I still can't believe you're here," she whispered to him.

"Believe it," he said softly. He breathed in her scent as he held her close, her hair smelled of Juniper. In this perfect moment, Louis's senses came back to him. "Hey," he said, looking down at her/ "Where's Evan?"

Lyla looked up at him, seeing flashes of thrill and curiosity flash across his eyes. "He fell asleep," she said sadly, but sweetly.

Louis looked away, thoroughly disappointed. Looking back at her, he quickly asked, "Can I see him?"

She smiled warmly and held his hand, leading him through the apartment. Lyla squeezed his hand, looking back at him every two seconds to smile. They quickly turned a corner coming to a halt, and Louis—caught off guard by the sudden stop and ignorant to the apartment's geography—lost his balance and nearly ran into a wall. Lyla shushed him as he tried to stifle his laughter, playfully leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

Lyla slipped her hand out of his to turn the doorknob and push open the door slowly. Louis peered inside to see Evan asleep on his bed, headphones covering his ears, and had clutching the MP3 player Lyla had bought for him.

Louis could feel Lyla wrap her arms around him. Holding him tight; but he couldn't take his eyes of Evan. He simply watched him for a few moments, thinking about the new and wonderful things they were all going to experience together. Lyla moved away from Louis to quietly step into the room, and he watched as she carefully slid the headphones off Evan's ears and laid the walkman on his bedside table. Louis quickly followed her inside to pull the covers over Evan to tuck him in. He thought about how this was probably the first time in his life that Evan felt safe or at home. Lyla smiled happily at Louis's father-like gesture and led him out of the room, cautiously closing the door behind her.

Once they were safe in the hallways, Louis couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Lyla, with a confused giggle.

"Nuthin'." Louis replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Jus' being here… it's so unreal, you know? Jus' can't believe I'm really here, and he's in there, and you…"

Lyla watched intently as he struggled to find the right words.

"You…you're here," he finally said. "You're jus' as I always remembered you; the girl on the rooftop who stole me heart."

Lyla began to lead Louis to the living room as she replied, "I wasn't…for a while," she said. He looked at her questioningly. "The girl you met on the rooftop. She was gone for a while."

They sat together on the couch as Lyla continued to explain. "After what happened with my father…thinking that I lost Evan, that I lost you. I was no longer the same girl…probably the same way you were no longer the boy who talked to the moon."

He smiled softly. "I wasn't," he admitted. He lay on the couch, accepting her into his arms as she laid herself on top of him. "I don't know about you, but for the last ten years I've felt so… incomplete. Like pieces of me were scattered all over the place and I couldn't find none of them."

Lyla chuckled. "Well…they were."

"Hm, yeah I guess they were," he said with a smirk. "And it's funny because… I feel complete now. For the first time in so long. I've never been so…whole."

For a moment Lyla simply laid still, her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat; her hand on his shoulder, squeezing and rubbing with comfort. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "You know, we could spend forever reminiscing about our night on the rooftop, or talking about how sad our lives have been for ten straight years. But I think it's time we begin again, don't you? Begin our lives together…with Evan. You know…happy things."

"I agree," he said, as he began to sit up, gently lifting Lyla up with him. She looked confused as he got up off the couch, looking for the kitchen. "I say we _begin_ with a happy little drink," he called from the kitchen, his voice echoing and bouncing off the unfurnished walls.

Lyla giggled to herself as she listened to Louis fumble through the refrigerator and peruse the cabinets. "You're not gonna find anything," she called. "Not a trace of alcohol in the house." She heard a few bewildered mumbles and grumbles from the kitchen as she giggled some more.

He returned with two cans of soda (all he could find), and handed one to her. "Well tha's gonna have to change," he said, eliciting more laughter from Lyla. "If I don't get beer in me blood, eventually I'll go into withdrawal or somethin'."

Lyla took the soda with a smile and assured him that they'd pick up a little something tomorrow. Tomorrow. What a magnificent thought. It was still so extraordinary to the two of them, that tomorrow, things would still be the same. They could wake up together and stay there, all day if they wanted to.

But another thought crossed Louis's mind. And this was one he couldn't shake away, nor did he want to; not by any means. He endured it as long as he could, as they sat and talked for hours. Lyla spoke of her plans to teach music performance somewhere in New York. Louis spoke of his plans to stay with the band; maybe even shoot for real fame this time. Then they spoke together of their plans for Evan. How they wanted him to go back to school, where he belonged. What they could teach him, or even more so, what he could teach _them_.

They talked about introducing Evan to Louis's family, since Lyla had no family left. Maybe even going to Ireland over the summer; that thought pleased Louis quite a bit.

As the hour grew late, they began to grow tired, but still lacked the will to fall asleep yet. As they began to snuggle on the couch together, Louis couldn't help but notice the beautiful sparkle her eyes possessed. Or how soft and gentle her hands were. It was the same way she couldn't help but notice the way he laughed—how the low and enthusiastic sound came from deep within him, making it that much more genuine. Or the way he looked at her. There was no subtlety; no camouflage; he simply…looked at her, saw her.

Louis couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned in close, touching her face with his fingertips, and lightly pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back for a moments, allowing him to boldly part her lips with is tongue. He slipped his hands into her hair, cradling the back of her head as he leaned forward, laying her town. Before he knew it, she placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away from her as she sat up.

Standing up off the couch, she looked at him with his strikingly confused face that made her smile. Lyla grabbed his hand, pulling him up off the couch and whispering, "Come on," with a sensuous grin.

His heart skipped a beat as she led him, once again, through the unfamiliar apartment to what he _prayed_ was the bedroom. Upon entering the room, he hardly noticed the way Lyla disappeared into the bathroom so quickly. He looked around the room quickly, as he waited for her. He looked out the window to see a fantastic view of the city. Oddly enough, he could see the arch from here.

So many thoughts flooded his brain. He could feel his face getting warm. To remedy the sudden heat he began to feel all over his body, he quickly opened the window; letting the New York breeze cool him down. He took a deep breath, and before he knew it, he could feel Lyla's arms circle themselves around his waist, pulling his shirt up. He first jumped with surprise—which made Lyla giggle—but then pulled his shirt up over his head and turned to face her. And what he saw…oh, what he saw. As if it surprised him one bit, what he saw was beautiful.

Lyla had freed her hair from its restraint, and wore a stunning nightgown. It was short, and see-through, and it fit her body so well. Sexy, but classy. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I got this for you."

Louis couldn't help but laugh. "You sneaky devil, you," he said, laughing loudly. He touched his forehead to hers and said with a husky voice, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"It's been _ten years_ Louis… I've been _dreaming _of this."

Ten.

Years.

WHAT in God's name was he waiting for?!

As she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring them closer, he kissed her deeply, savoring her tough, her scent, her taste. It occurred to him that this would be the first time they would be together since the night they met. Christ, that was a lifetime ago. Yet somehow, he felt like they had never let go of each other. The thought made him quicken his pace—to move his hands from her face to her hips, and to grip them tightly.

Louis hurriedly shed the rest of his clothes as he led Lyla to the bed, gently, yet fervently laying her down. The thin layer of her nightgown was all that separated his bare skin from hers, and the close distance of her warm body drove him mad. His lips on her neck and his hand gripping the slippery fabric were sure signs that he wanted it _gone_ as soon as possible.

Sitting up, Louis began to pull the nightgown up off her entire body, slowly, for his viewing pleasure. Once it was gone, Lyla shivered at the unfamiliar feeling of being naked in front of Louis, and quickly covered herself with the sheet, waiting for him to join her.

Louis smiled as he leaned back down. The wind blew, shaking the wind chimes hanging in the window, eliciting nighttime's symphony. A comfortable breeze blew over Louis and Lyla as they made love in the moonlight for the second time, surpassing their first in every way…

- - -

Louis awoke to the sound of the wind chimes. The first thing he could see when he opened his eyes was the sunlight. Then he felt a hand moving on his chest. He turned his head to see Lyla next to him, her eyes squeezed shut, also struggling to fight lucidness…with no avail.

Upon opening her eyes to see Louis, she smiled instantly. "Good morning," she said warmly. Louis replied with a soft kiss. For a few moments they simply lay there, relishing the uninterrupted peacefulness of the morning.

Taking a deep breath, Louis propped himself up on one elbow, to get a better look at Lyla, and how gorgeous she looked in the morning sunlight.

Funny. She thought the same thing about him.

"How 'bout some breakfast?" Louis offered. "Coffee, maybe? You don' have any booze, so I'm at least hopin' you have caffeine."

Lyla laughed. "Of course."

"Good. Cuz if you didn't then you don' know me very well," he said nuzzling her neck. She playfully swatted the back of his head, and he tickled her back, causing her to squeal and laugh with joy.

Before they got carried away, Louis leapt out of bed, exclaiming, "I'll get it!"

"But you don't know how to use the coffee maker," Lyla pointed out, as she watched him pull on his jeans.

"I'll figure it ou'," he insisted, with a smile, leaving the room.

"Just don't wake up Evan!" she called after him.

Louis shuffled out to the kitchen, a stupid-happy smile plastered on his face. He familiarized himself with the kitchen, locating the coffee and fumbling with the coffee maker. There was so many buttons on it. What happened to the coffee makers where all you had to do was push the ON switch?

Once he had mastered the impossible contraption, he began to sing quietly to himself as he located two coffee mugs, and found the sugar. He opened the fridge and began to look around. As he searched for the cream, Louis heard a small and wonderfully familiar voice.

"You're here!"

Louis quickly turned to see Evan, standing before him, with the same crazy-happy smile that he himself was sporting. Louis stood up as Evan rushed to him, locking his arms around him in a tight, and greatly anticipated embrace. Louis was so overwhelmed he could barely speak.

"I missed you, Dad."

Dad. The title made his lips stretch into an even bigger smile, and his heart to jump with joy and delight. He put a hand on Evan's head and looked down at him. Evan looked back up at him with eyes filled with tremendous wonder, mirroring Louis's.

"I missed you, too, son."


End file.
